The Horror Within
by silleri
Summary: The Final Year, before the true strike of the First Wizarding War, James and Lily have to deal with the struggles of loss as well as the racism and horrors that happen in both Muggle and wizarding worlds. during the rise of Communism and Puritanism


Author's note: this is my first Fanfic, however I will write this slowly and use all the information I can gather. I would also like to note that during the First Wizarding War the cold war was continuing, I will make reference to this later on and talk about the cleansing of bourgeois, because I think it would make a lot of sway within the story line (and I do understand that Great Britain wasn't within the Vietnam War).

Chapter 1

Lily sat in the back seat of her father's car, her Mother sat in the passenger's seat while her father drove out of her street and down the main road to Kings Cross London. Lily's cat Abigail sat next to her, basking in the sun flexing her paws as she purred loudly due to Lily absently rubbing her stomach. Even though Abigail was two years old, she still looked no more than a kitten, and she sat quite comfortably on Lily's shoulders when she walked. Lily was trying to enjoy the sun and the atmosphere of the carefree Muggles, which was quite unlike the Wizarding world full of pain and despair. Images of the rise of the Lord Voldemort constantly appeared in both Muggle and Wizard news at times it was hard to differentiate between the two.

"Now Lily, remember to study hard, this is your last year you're NEWTs are key to your future…" said Lily's mother, this speech was the very same ever since the beginning of the week. Lily stayed silent through it, not really caring; lily's grades were good due to how much work she applied (which was an amazing amount). However this year was going to be harder, she had to juggle schoolwork, her social life and as well as the new responsibilities as Head Girl.

Lily looked down at the books in her lap the very tattered _"To Kill A Mocking Bird" _by Harper Lee and _"the Bacchae" _a play by Euripides. Both of which told Lily very important morals and ideals, Lily's childish pride always hid her from the views and feelings of others and if Lily continues with her pride she will lose a lot. This made Lily determined to start a fresh, she looked at herself and hated it so she changed for the better. Lily was afraid as was others but she would stand up and help anyway she could.

Just before they left Lily made a plan with her parents, when they would arrive at kings cross only Lily and her father would leave the car. They wouldn't hug nor would they say goodbye. Lily couldn't even look back, she would simply walk away leaving her family safe.

The car pulled into the car park of Kings cross, Lily's father got out of the car as Lily picked up her carry bag and put Abigail on her shoulder. Lily's father retrieved a trolley and opened the boot of the car, pulled out her trunk and placed it on the trolley. He swiftly walked back to the car. As Lily walked away with all the confidence she could muster.

As Lily walked into the cool station, not stopping to look around, she walked straight to platforms 9 and 10. Lily counted the pylons platform 9 ¼, 9 ½ and 9 ¾ with was the one, she lined the trolley up and began to run into the pylon. A flicker of fear surged through her for lily to stop but she kept on going. The rush of air as she passed through the gateway onto the platform, Lily was stopped by Aurors. Lily recognised quite a few of them from the previous years: Frank Longbottom and other faces

"Hello Frank," said Lily while she handed her trunk to a female Auror. "How is Alice?"

"She's fine Lily, you're mother's maiden name please?" he said while looking at a clip board.

"Foster." She answered with a business as usual style.

"Your Sister-in-law's name…" he said while ticking the list.

"Marge" she said as she was handed her trunk back.

"She sells sea shells by the-"he said looking up at her.

"By the sea shore" Lily answered while adjusting Abigail on her shoulder.

Frank ticked Lily off the list, and lean in to say "congratulations on becoming Head Girl, I don't think Hogwarts will ever see a better one!" Lily looked at Frank and smiled as she continued onto the platform.

James Potter leaned against the window of the heads carriage, scanning the area for friends and new comers. James wanted to see Lily to make sure she would be safe and well. James couldn't find the red head that he was used to. But there was a red head, her hair was too long and she did not look like a student, she looked too womanly. James saw several other boys with their tongues out panting at this woman. She looked very womanly; she wore a bright blue blazer and rather tight waist high jeans. The woman boarded the train and whistle blew as the train left the station James saw the Aurors begin to pack up.

A faint jingle of a bell ringed into the Head's carriage, a tiny sleek tortoiseshell cat leapt onto the seat opposite to James. James leaned over to her and rubbed her head; the cat purred and curled up on the seat. "Where's Lily little one?" James asked looking into the eyes of the cat.

"Hello James" came a voice from behind James. It was Lily, she was the woman and she had changed. Lily wasn't taller, she didn't have a miraculous change however she was different, and she was more mature, more womanly.

Lily pulled her trunk into the carriage and lifted it up onto the rack and then sat down next to her cat. She smiled at James and took off her jacket and laid it next to her cat. James just stared at her shocked, not at the fact that Lily was sitting near him, but at what she wore! Lily was wearing a see-through black lace blouse with a matching lace bra as well as she wore a new perfume which drew James in, it wasn't sickly sweet like other perfumes, it smelled like apples… Lily stood up and got a bowl for her cat as well as some food from her trunk and placed them in corner. She also retrieved a folder from her trunk and handed it to James.

"That's the new time table I drew it up including Auror protection so we can fit within theirs" said Lily as James opened the folder. James was stumped again Lily had out shone him again. Not that James minded but James really did want to put in his fair share into the work. James couldn't speak all he could see was Lily's bra.

'Fuck me' thought James, 'Lily is practically shirt less in front of me!' James just looked this was not the girl her left behind merely two months ago. This Lily was now a woman, sure James himself had gotten taller, and he had his fair share of Death Eater risks however being from, a pure blood family and the slight protections that unhinged some amount of protection from the horror within. The question of 'what had she seen?' popped up in her mind.

James finally was able to open and his mouth with words coming out. "You've done a lot over the summer" James said looking at the neatly ruled and thought out; cleanly marked and scored.

"I wanted to distract myself, my sister's wedding was on and well it wasn't like a Quidditch game" Lily joked smiling at him, hoping he would laugh, he didn't how he did smile.

James heard the clutter of the carriage door open and leaned over to see an Auror walking up to the head's compartment. To begin they're meeting; it was Frank Longbottom. Frank opened the door and sat down next to James and shook his hand. He engaged James in some light banter about family and friends, until another Auror (Felicity Bones) joined them.

"Now to business" said Frank clapping his hand together. "The department has decided to add more protection to Hogwarts before you enter the grounds a wand check will happen to every student. Also there will be a higher Dementor detail, as well as the continuing amount of Aurors."

"About the Auror detail we've written up a time table which can include the Auror and Prefect rounds." Lily said handing another copy of the Timetable to Frank and Felicity. James was surprised that Lily said 'we' rather than 'I'.

"Who has seen this?" asked felicity looking at the timetable.

"Just James and I" answered Lily.

"What about quidditch and Hogsmeade visits?" inquired James, looking for some shred of hope that this year would be better than the last year, seeing how neither was allowed. This year could be better.

"We have decided to not allow Hogsmeade visit this year however Quidditch is allowed," said Felicity.

"We also have a list student's that haven't arrived, some have confirmed their missing status's" said Frank handing the large list to them.

They're meeting ticked onto 11:45 when prefects filled the compartment and Lily, James and the Auror's begun welcoming the students back and relaying information back to them. The meeting went relatively smooth other then the odd question and comment.

Ending Note: please give me feed back


End file.
